Arisco Sasuke
by Chezire
Summary: Sasuke siempre ha pensado que Sakura es una petarda y una acosadora. Una molestia, vamos. Pero, ¿por qué a ella le da igual que él sea un borde? ¿No debería, por lo menos, cabrearse? Sasuke se indigna.


Arisco Sasuke

Una idea muy rara que se me ha ocurrido de repente O.o Es probable que la personalidad de los personajes sea un poco err…inventada, porque hace que no sigo el anime como que la tira de tiempo ^^'

Los personajes no son míos, sino de Masashi Kishimoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando, aquella mañana, Sasuke la miró y le dijo que _era una molestia,_ Sakura no dijo nada. No se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ni le miró con reproche. Tampoco se enfureció. Sólo se levantó del suelo, se sacudió las rodillas y lo miró con una nueva certeza oculta en sus ojos verdes.

Nada más.

Naruto tenía la teoría de que Sakura-chan disimulaba cuando el teme le decía esas cosas, porque, al fin y al cabo, ¿a quién no le dolerían esas palabras? Sobre todo si venían de su primer amor.

Kakashi desarrolló la idea, mientras leía el Icha Icha –lo cual no dejaba de ser preocupante–, de que su alumna estaba madurando. No podía haber otra explicación

Ino…Bueno, la verdad es que Ino no entendía nada.

Sakura llevaba desde los doce años viendo a Sasuke como su príncipe azul y sólo una adolescente como Ino podía comprenderlo. Naruto, desde luego, no podía (_¿¡Por qué, Sakura-chan!?¡¡El teme tiene cara de vinagre!!)._

Quizás por eso, porque sólo ella había sabido entender que Sakura le siguiera a todas partes como un perrillo faldero, no sabía por qué a su amiga no le afectaban los desplantes del heredero Uchiha.

-Es algo muy complicado-le confesó aquella misma tarde Sakura-. Antes estaba convencida de que él era perfecto y me sentía muy confusa. Tenía un conflicto de intereses, ¿sabes? No sabía si desear que él me quisiera por cómo era o desear cambiar para que él me quisiera. Suena a trabalenguas, ¿no? Bueno, ya te dije que era un sentimiento complicado.

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó Ino, muerta de curiosidad-. ¿Cómo es que ahora te da igual, ya no le quieres?

Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero no respondió. No obstante, Ino podría asegurar que se sentía libre. Eso pensó también, con amargura y cierto rencor, el chico que las escuchaba a escondidas.

Sasuke no podía perdonar la traición, era algo que se le atragantaba. El asesinato de su familia a manos de su hermano le había hecho caer del guindo cuando era un criajo alegre y despreocupado. Una sombra y, aún así, feliz por ello.

Sasuke no había perdonado a Itachi, porque había querido ser como él y luego se había dado cuenta de que la realidad era muy distinta. Él era el único imbécil que había adorado a su hermano hasta la veneración, sólo para darse cuenta de que todo era una gran mentira. Sasuke se había sentido traicionado.

Y entonces, cuando creía que cerrándose en banda evitaría ese sentimiento de nuevo, la plasta que llevaba dándole la murga desde los doce años, prometiéndole amor eterno y todas esas tonterías a las que Sasuke _realmente_ nunca había prestado atención, decidía que le importaba un pimiento lo borde que fuera él. Y sonreía, como si no pasara nada.

Realmente se sentía traicionado.

Por eso, cuando Sakura fue al río un par de horas antes de que atardeciera –una costumbre muy tonta que le había entrado últimamente, según la opinión de Sasuke–, él la siguió.

Sakura nunca había tenido las cosas muy fáciles pero siempre había nadado contracorriente. Sasuke la observó un rato y ella parecía demasiado concentrada en el agua como para darse cuenta de su presencia. Lo cual era indignante, por cierto.

-¡Sakura!

Ella siguió sumergiéndose, como si no le hubiera oído.

-¡Sakura!

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun?

Vamos, pero qué morro. Encima tenía la cara de tratarle como siempre.

-¡Ven!-exigió, con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero me estoy bañando.

-¡Ven!-repitió un poco más alto.

Con un suspiro de frustración, Sakura salió del agua y se envolvió con una toalla. Luego se acercó al Uchiha.

-¿Qué quieres?

Sasuke la miró completamente indignado. ¿Qué iba a querer? Qué reconociera delante de su amiga la rubia y de toda Konoha, si era necesario, que seguía perdida y absurdamente enamorada de él. Luego pensó que la mejor forma de salvaguardar su orgullo quizás no era esa.

-Hmn.

-Oye, no tengo tiempo para interpretar tus gruñidos. ¿Me lo vas a decir o no?

Sasuke la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿No iba a insistir?

-Hmn-murmuró sentándose en el suelo.

Sakura ahogó un suspiro de impaciencia y se sentó junto a él.

-A ver, ¿qué…?

-¿Ya se te ha pasado tu obsesión conmigo?-interrumpió bruscamente.

Bueno, quizás esa no había sido la mejor forma de plantear las cosas.

Ella se quedó mirándolo en silencio durante unos instantes –logrando que Sasuke se sintiera realmente incómodo– y luego se sonrojó ligeramente. Sasuke estuvo a punto de gritar de alivio. Uno no se sonroja por nada, ¿no?

-¿Por qué lo dices exactamente?

Su mirada volvió a transformarse en dos fríos e inexpresivos trozos de carbón.

-Antes te cabreabas cuando te llamaba _molestia._

-Antes te tenía idealizado-explicó. Sasuke apoyó su mano izquierda detrás de ella-. No estaba enamorada de ti, sino de cómo creía yo que eras. Supongo que es lo normal cuando tienes doce años.

-¿El acoso también es normal a los doce años?-replicó, mordaz.

-La admiración sí que lo es-afirmó testaruda, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y ahora?

Sakura pensó que Sasuke-kun siempre le había recordado a un gato. Desde que lo vio luchar por primera vez, con los pelos de punta y los dedos crispados, pensó en una cría de gato negro. Gafado y de uñas contra su mala suerte. Siempre tan solitario, tan raro. Tan poco comunicativo que pudo inventarle una personalidad totalmente nueva a base de traducir como le daba la gana sus característicos _Hmn._

-Siempre has sido un arisco.

Reprimió un sobresalto: ¿qué quería decir eso exactamente?

-¿¡Qué!?

-Sí, siempre nos apartabas a todos de ti. No dejabas que nos acercáramos.

¿Qué estaba intentando decirle? La mano de Sasuke que se encontraba detrás de Sakura se cerró en torno a su cintura y la pegó contra él. Bajo sus manos, su piel latía de calor. Se sentía paralizada.

-¿Ahora te parece lo suficientemente cerca?-preguntó sobre su nariz.

-Sasuke…

-No. ¿Ahora te sigo pareciendo arisco?-dijo restregándose contra su cuello.

A Sakura la recorrió un estremecimiento. Sasuke sonrió, satisfecho.

-¿Ves? Sigues enamorada de mí.

Aún así no la soltó, quizás porque, en el fondo, todavía necesitaba que se lo confirmara. Sakura le acarició los pelos de la nuca y le besó las orejas. Sasuke pensó que podría ronronear.

-Nunca he dicho lo contrario, ¿sabes?

La apretó un poco más contra él y abrió la boca para protestar, pero Sakura le interrumpió.

-Antes te cargaba con una personalidad que no era la tuya y con sentimientos…agobiantes. Ahora sé cómo eres y te quiero por ello.

Sasuke tenía los ojos rojizos entrecerrados y el cuerpo prácticamente apoyado en su regazo mientras presionaba los dedos contra su cintura. Sakura pensó que verdaderamente parecía un felino.

De todos modos, a ella siempre se le habían dado bien los gatos. Los acariciaba y ellos se rendían a sus manos. Pero, como Sasuke, si alguien más entraba en escena, se volvían ariscos y bufaban. No tuvo que ser fácil para él soportar unos sentimientos que en realidad no eran para él, sino para un chico físicamente idéntico con un interior que no era más que un sueño.

Probablemente iría tras Itachi, pero estaba convencida de que volvería a ella.

Cuando Sasuke la tiró al suelo y se arrastró hasta sus labios para besarla, Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y apretó entre los dedos sus manos, por encima de su cabeza.

Sakura sabía que él tenía los colmillos un poco puntiagudos porque le rozaban la boca, pero no se quejó. Tampoco lo hizo cuando él tocó su lengua con la suya.

Sasuke hundió las manos su pelo que, aunque no lo reconociera, siempre le había parecido perfecto, porque era único. Rosa por la tierra, rosa para él. Rosa por todas partes.

Sakura, con los ojos velados y una sensación de palpitante y laxa incomodidad en el cuerpo, contemplaba su mirada roja.

Un cielo rojo, un mundo atardeciendo.


End file.
